jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek2305/Skrill - przyjaciel z pioruna
thumb ''COŚ DLA FANÓW WANDERSMOKA! Opis '''Do Pluszakowa przybywa smok Skrill, który pragnie nauczyć się wszystkiego co potrafi Szczerbatek. Nikt jednak nie wie, że Skrill jest tak naprawdę szpiegiem największego wroga całego Pluszakowa. Szczerbatek traci zaufanie do Skrill'a, ale co z tego wyniknie?' Rozdział 1 Burza Zwykle, moje książki zaczynają się Pewnego słonecznego dnia w Pluszakowie..., ale ta zacznie się zupełnie inaczej. Był to straszny, ciemny burzowy dzień. Małe pluszaki chowały się w domkach i po kątach. Szczerbatek, Piorun i Thunder biegali na wszystkie strony i prosili pluszaki figurki i inne zabawki, żeby chowały się w domach. - Żyleta, wiem, że miał być trening, ale to samo mówiłem Oczko. Coś się może nam stać. Walnie was piorun i będzie na mnie - mówił Szczerbatek do Żylety (małej minifigurki LEGO, którą od kilku dni uczył latać w specjalnym kostiumie). - No, ale weź, no! Chciałam se polatać... - Sorry, ale to nie ja rządzę pogodą. Polatamy jutro, jak się poprawi. Żyleta poszła trochę zdenerwowana. - Szczerbatek, Thunder! Chodźcie tutaj! - zawołał Piorun. Smok i wilk wskoczyli na oparcie fotela, gdzie siedział pies. Piorun wskazał łapką na dziwną chmurę błyskawic pędzącą w stronę Pluszakowa. - Dziwne... Może lepiej otwórzmy okno i zróbmy ochronę - zaproponował Thunder. Szczerbatek poodstawiał kwiaty na podłogę, a Piorun i Thunder otworzyli okno. Chmura była coraz bliżej. thumb|Szczerbatek, Piorun i Thunder broniący Pluszakowo przed chmurą Thunder zrobił przezroczystą lodową tarczę, Piorun pole ochronne, a Szczerbatek rozgrzewał już plazmę. Chmura była tylko kilka metrów przed Pluszakowem. Jeszcze chwila i w nich uderzy. Rozległ się przeraźliwy smoczy ''ryk (to nie był Szczerbatek) i chmura przedarła się przed lodową tarczę, ochronę i uderzyła w Szczerbatka. Chmura wpadła do Pluszakowa jak jakiś dziwny, piorunowy pocisk. Smok, wilk i pies podeszli do dziury, którą zrobił pocisk. Wokół było pełno błyskawic i pary. Gdy para opadła ujrzeli fioletowego smoka, który był jak jakiś porażony prądem smok. Rozdział 2 Skrill Smok spojrzał na nich i błyskawice przestał wokół niego migać. Bohaterowie patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Szczerbatek. - Nazywam się Skrill. Jestem Wandersmokiem i przybyłem tu do ciebie, Szczerbatku. thumb|left - Skąd znasz moje imię? - Jesteś sławny, piszą o tobie w gazetach, puszczają reklamy w telewizjii. Czy to nie ty uratowałeś świat zabawek przed zagładą? - mówił Skrill. - Ja, ale czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - zaniepokoił się Szczerbatek. - Chciałbym się nauczyć od ciebie wszystkiego. A ty chyba to zrobisz, bo musisz wiedzieć, że '''jesteśmy kuzynami '- powiedział Skrill. - Kuzynami? Jak to? - zdziwiła się Nocna Furia. - Ja i ty mamy podobne statystyki. W locie jestem prawie taki szybki jak ty. Mógłbym ci dorównać, ale i tak ty zawsze będziesz szybszy - wytłumaczył Skrill. - Zanim czegokolwiek cię nauczę, muszę cię poznać, bo nie mogę uczyć tego bylekogo. - Jak do nas trafiłeś? - zapytał Piorun patrząc na Skrill'a. - Eeee... Yyyy... Byłem na poczcie i zobaczyłem wasz adres... - powiedział Skrill głupio się uśmiechając. Bohaterowie popatrzyli na niego podejrzliwie. *** Następnego dnia była już piękna, słoneczna pogoda. Oczko, Szczerbatek i Żyleta stali na wielkiej i wyskokiej skale przygotowując się do lotu. Dziewczynki wsiadły na smoka i polecieli. Lecieli wśród chmur, coraz wyżej. Kiedy Szczerbatek wyrównał lot, dziewczyny przygotowały się do skoku w dół. - Gotowa? - zapytała Żyletę Oczko. - Zawsze! - i skoczyły. Zaczyły spadać w dół, a Szczerbatek poleciał za nimi. - Rozprostujcie swoje kostiumy! - krzyknął. Żyleta i Oczko rozłożyły ręce i łapki i zaczęły szybować obok Szczerbatka. thumb|left - Świetnie! Idzie wam coraz lepiej. I tak sobie lecieli spokojnie... Aż tu nagle ni z tąd ni z owąd Skrill przeleciał obok nich wszystkich zatrzymując. Dziewczyny jeszcze nie dopracowały swoich kostiumów tak, żeby mogły się zatrzymać i zaczęły spadać. Szczerbatek ruszył w dół za nimi. Skrill podlatując w górę, zobaczył całą akcję i postanowił pomóc. Ruszył w dół przecinając prądem wszystkie chmury na swojej drodze. - Skrill, co ty tu robisz? To przez ciebie musimy je gonić! - Tak, wiem! Przepraszam. To chyba dlatego ci pomagam, nie? Smoki jak dwie rakiety, fioletowa i czarna doleciały do dziewczyn. Szczerbatek złapał Oczko przednimi łapami i wrzucił na grzbiet, a Skrill chwycił za kaptur Żylety i posadził ją na plecach. Dziewczyny złapały się smoków i cała czwórka wylądowała na skale, z której startowali. - Dzięki Skrill - powiedział Szczerbatek. - Dzięki?! Co za "Dzięki Skrill"?! To przez niego spadałyśmy! - krzyczała Żyleta. - Żyla, pomógł mi was łapać. - Po pierwsze: nie musiałby nas łapać, gdyby na nas nie wpadł. Po drugie: nie nazywaj mnie Żyla! - Żyleta, on nam pomógł. I co, że na nas wpadł. Ważne jest to, co zrobił potem. Uratował nas. - powiedziała Oczko i pogłaskała Skrill'a. Żyleta mruknęła coś pod nosem i poszła. Szczerbatkowi przyszło coś do głowy, ale nie był pewny czy się uda. Rozdział 3 Pomysł Szczerbatka Kilka godzin po akcji z dziewczynami i Skrill'em, Szczerbatek wybrał się do Żylety. Zapukał do maluśkich drzwi jej domu, który znajdował się w chmurach w Chmurokukułkowie (miejsce w chmurach, bez żadnych zasad i ograniczeń, występuje w filmie LEGO Przygoda). Otworzył mu Emmet, dobry przyjaciel Żylety (także występujący w LEGO Przygodzie). - Cześć Emmet, jest Żyleta? - zapytał Szczerbatek. - Tak, zaraz ją zawołam - Emmet zamknął drzwi i poszedł po Żyletę, która według instrukcji Szczerbatka, ulepszała swój kostium, żeby mogła być szybsza. - Żyleta, Szczerbatek do ciebie przyszedł - powiedział Emmet. Żyleta mrucząc coś pod nosem, podeszła do drzwi i je otworzyła. - Co chcesz? - Chcę z tobą o czymś pomówić - powiedział smok. Żyleta wyszła z domu i wsiadła na Szczerbatka. Razem polecieli do spokojnego lasku, który znajduje się nieopodal Pluszakowa. Dziewczyna stanęła na ziemi i zaczęli tak powoli iść. Szczerbatek postanowił przejść do rzeczy. - Niedawno mi mówiłaś, że chciałabyś podobnego smoka do mnie. Jestem smokiem Oczko, i dlatego nie mogę być twoim, ale może uda mi się znaleźć smoka dla ciebie. - Ale nie wiadomo gdzie są inne Nocne Furie - zdziwiła się Żyleta. - Tak, ale są Wandersmoki, które są naszymi kuzynami - powiedział Szczerbatek. - Chyba nie mówisz o... - Tak, mówię o Skrill'u. - Ale on... - mówiła Żyleta. - Nie pasuje do mnie... - Pasuje i dobrze o tym wiem. Dasz radę. Oswoisz go. Na początku będzie wam trudno, ale dacie radę. Skrill i ty. Już cię widzę na jego grzbiecie jak lecisz na nim obok mnie i Oczko. Wyobraź to sobie. Co ty na to? - Wiesz, musiałabym się zastanowić... Rozdział 4 Oswojenie Żyleta po cichu wyszła z domu. Napisała SMS'a do Szczerbatka, gdzie powiedziała mu, że postanowiła dać Skrill'owi szansę na bycie jej smokiem. Spotkała się ze Szczerbatkiem i Oczko na dworze, a oni zabrali ją na pewną słoneczną polanę, której nie znała. Była otoczona skałami i drzewami. Było tam też małe jeziorko, w którym pływało pełno ryb. Czekając na Skrill'a, Szczerbatek złowił dla każdego rybę i je podsmarzył. Były pyszne. W końcu przyleciał Skrill, który popatrzył na wszystkich trochę zawstydzony. On i Żyleta od samego początku się nie lubili. Nie wiedzieli, czy mogą być przyjaciółmi. Patrzyli na siebie co jakiś czas. - Możecie zaczynać - powiedział Szczerbatek. - Ale jak? - zapytała Żyleta. - Podejdź do niego i spróbuj mu wsiąść na grzbiet - powiedziała Oczko. - Że co? Nikt mi nie będzie siedział na grzbiecie! - oburzył się Skrill. - Nie martw się, to nie jest takie złe. Zwłaszcza kiedy będziesz miał siodło. Przyzwyczaisz się - uspokoił go Szczerbatek. Żyleta zaczęła powoli podchodzić do Skrilla. Wiedziała, że to śmiesznie wygląda, i że Oczko i Szczerbatek się na nią patrzą, ale starała się o tym zapomnieć. Skrill uważnie ją obserwował. Czy nie rzuci się zaraz na niego? Żyleta próbowała na niego wejść. Nagle Skrill oszalał. Zrzucił ją z grzbietu tak, że prawie wpadła do wody gdyby nie Szczerbatek. Wandersmok stanął na tylnych łapach i zionął iskrami. Podpalił całą trawę i dwa drzewa. Szczerbatek nabrał wody na skrzydła i wylał ją na trawę i drzewa. Skrill przestał się iskrzyć i stanął spokojnie opierając się na skrzydłach. Szczerbatek i Oczko byli pewni, że Żyleta się zniechęci, ale ona przeciwnie. Podeszła do Skrilla jeszcze raz. Ani trochę się go nie bała. On sam był zabawką, tak jak ona. Wyciągnęła swoją plastikową rączkę do Skrilla odwróciła wzrok i zamknęła oczy. Skrill był zdziwiony. Co ona robi? W końcu zrozumiał. Chce go oswoić. Smok zaczął do niej powoli podchodzić. Był coraz bliżej. Oczko i Szczerbatek patrzyli na te scenę z niecierpliwością. Skrill przytknął pysk do ręki Żylety. Dziewczyna poczuła dotyk smoczych łusek. thumb|leftSzczerbatek i Oczko przypomnięli sobie, jak to oni kiedyś przeżyli taką scenę. - Pamiętam to! - szepnęła Oczko. Smok w kocu odszedł od Żylety na krok. Oboje otworzyli oczy. Skrill skinął głową i pokazał na grzbiet. Żyleta bez zastanowienia na niego wsiadła. - Lecimy? - Pewnie! I cała czwórka wzniosła się w powietrze. Skrill w końcu na chwilę zapomniał po co tu naprawdę przybył... Rozdział 5 Noc, która wszystko ujawnia - Dawaj Skrill! Jesteś szybszy niż Szczerbatek! - krzyczała Żyleta. - Żyleta! Nie pozwalaj sobie! - powiedziała Oczko śmiejąc się. Szczerbatek i Skrill przewrócili oczami. Odkąd Żyleta zaczęła latać na Skrill'u każdego dnia w samo południe urządzali sobie wyścigi. Znaczną większość wyścigów wygrywa Szczerbatek. Skrill i Żyleta bardzo chcą się poprawić. Na początku nie szło im za dobrze i dalej jeszcze robią błędy. W pierwszy dzień ich współpracy Skrill nie chciał założyć siodła. Kiedy Żyleta w końcu zgodziła się, żeby latał bez siodła, za każdym razem gdy chcieli przyśpieszyć zostawała porażona prądem. W końcu Skrill był zmuszony założyć siodło. Przeszkadzało mu trochę w lataniu, ale zaczął się przyzwyczajać. Szczerbatek jak zwykle pierwszy przekroczył linię mety, którą były dwa drzewa. - Jak zwykle - szepnęła do Skrilla Żyleta. Szczerbatek i Oczko cieszyli się kolejną wygraną. Skrill w przeciwieństwie do Żylety wcale się nie zraził. *** Szczerbatek jak zwykle leciał na wieczorny spacer około godziny dwudziestej pierwszej. Leciał właśnie przez las kiedy usłyszał głos Skrill'a. Ukrył się za skałą. Dobrze, że był czarny, bo nie inaczej by go zauważyli. Podsłuchiwał rozmowę: - I czego się nauczyłeś, Skrill? - zapytał gruby, znajomy głos. "To Ladazzo! (czytaj: Ladacco)" - pomyślał Szczerbatek. - Dużo, różnych sztuczek, rzeczy o smokach, historię Pluszakowa - odpowiedział Skrill. - Chodź ze mną do rezydencji, wszystko mi opowiesz - powiedział Ladazzo. - Nie Ladazzo. Nic ci nie powiem - powiedział stanowczo Skrill. - Cooo? - Ladazzo był oburzony. - Nie pomogę ci przeprowadzić inwazji i zniszczyć Pluszakowa. Mam tam przyjaciół, którzy mnie lubią i nigdy nie zawiodą. I jestem pewien, że nawet jakbym u ciebie został, to po inwazji byś mnie i tak zwolnił! - mówił Skrill. - Możesz sobie robić co chcesz, ale ja zostaję z nimi. Skrill już odchodził, kiedy Ladazzo złapał go za gumowy ogon i podniósł do góry. - Zatrudniłem cię i teraz sam nie odejdziesz jasne? Jeśli z nimi zostaniesz, gorzko tego pożałujesz smoku, bo zabijając ich zabiję też ciebie! - krzyknął Ladazzo tak, że uszy Szczerbatka zadrgały. - Jeśli chcesz zginąć, idź. Jednak jeśli chcesz dalej żyć, twój wybór. Skrill chwilę się zastanowił. Ladazzo puścił go na ziemię. - Dobra, zostanę z tobą - powiedział i westchnął. Musiał się zgodzić. Nawet jeśli nie chciał. Nie miał wyboru. Szczerbatek ruszył biegiem za Skrillem. Wandersmok zatrzymał się na jednej ze skał. Chciał jeszcze poćwiczyć i odgonić smutek. Stał tak i patrzył na księżyc. Nagle coś czarnego przmknęło obok księżyca i wylądowało za nim. - Zdrajco! - krzyknął Szczerbatek. - Szczerbatek, ja wszystko wytłumaczę! - przeraził się Skrill. - Miałem cię za przyjaciela! A ty jesteś szpiegiem Ladazzo'a! Wiesz jacy wszyscy będą smutni! Zwłaszcza Żyleta! Ona ci zaufała!! - krzyczała Nocna Furia. - Musiałem się zgodzić! Inaczej by mnie zabił! Zrozum, ja... - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Wynoś się!! I nigdy nie wracaj! Idź do tego Ladazza! I nigdy nie pokazuj się w Pluszakowie! - krzyczał Szczerbatek ze łzami w oczach. - JUŻ!!!! Skrill chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale i jemu łzy napłynęły do oczu i odleciał sam w mrok nocy. Rozdział 6 Rozmowa Szczerbatek stał na skale i wpatrywał się w ciemność. Łzy ciągle leciały mu po pyszczku. Stał jak sparaliżowany. Kiedy w końcu ruszył uchem szepnął: - Skrill, przepraszam... - i odszedł, a właściwie odleciał do Pluszakowa. Wszedł do domu i cicho zamknął drzwi. Piorun wyszedł z salonu i podejrzewał, że zobaczy wesołą smoczą minę, ale się rozczarował. - Wyglądasz okropnie. Co się stało? - zapytał pies. - Poznałem prawdę o Skrill'u. Jest szpiegiem Ladazzo'a. - Co? Jak to? - Usłyszałem jak rozmawiali. Skrill nie chciał już dla niego pracować, ale Ladazzo go zmusił. Byłem na niego taki zły, że go wygoniłem. Mogłem go wysłuchać! Jaki ja jestem głupi! - Nie jesteś Szczerbatek. Postąpiłeś tak jak powinieneś - powiedział Piorun. Szczerbatek chciał coś jescze powiedzieć, ale się wstrzymał. Czuł się strasznie głupio. Piorun to widział. Sam popełnił w życiu dużo pochopnych decyzji. - Idź spać. Jutro będzie lepiej. Szczerbatek posłuchał i poszedł do łóżka. Dzisiaj postanowił spać na ogonie. Powiesił ogon na desce i owinął się skrzydłami a następnie zasnął. ''PS: Przepraszam, że 6 rozdział taki krótki ale nie miałam pomysłu. '' 'Rozdział 7' Kradzież Magicznej Rośliny Nastał kolejny dzień. Księżniczka Mikunia jak co 3 dni przyszła podlać magiczną Plusztonodajną roślinę, dzięki której wszystkie zabawki mogły żyć. Jak zwykle chciała wejść do komnaty wziąść konewkę i podlać roślinę, ale zamiast tego stanęła w drzwiach jak wryta i krzyknęła. Zaraz wybiegła z komnaty krzycząc: - PIORUN!! Tymczasem u Pioruna był spokój. Nie było misji ani żadnych wezwań. Mieli dzisiaj wolny dzień. Chociaż to mogło w każdej chwili się zmienić. Mikunia wbiegła do domu Pioruna. - Piorun! - Co się stało, skarbie? - zapytał Piorun i pocałował Mikunię (są parą). - Nie ma jej!! - Czego?! - Rośliny! Ktoś ją ukradł a na podłodze był rysunek oka kota! - krzyczała sunia. - Ladazzo - mruknął Piorun. - Thunder, Szczerbatek! Idziemy! Nie mamy czasu do stracenia! Uczniowie Pioruna wyskoczyli za nim z domu i pobiegli (Szczerbatek poleciał) odzyskać roślinę. Biegli przez las. - Piorun, gdzie my właściwie idziemy? - zapytał Thunder. - Musimy odzyskać roślinę jak najszybciej bo będzie z nami źle! - A jak źle, dokładnie? - zapytał Szczerbatek. - Umrzemy - powiedział stanowczo Piorun. Thunder i Szczerbatek byli przerażeni. Zaczęli zbliżać się do rezydencji wroga. Wskoczyli na wielki plac gdzie zwykle Ladazzo testował swoje wynalazki. Zawsze jak tu przychodzili, tutaj się znajdował. Teraz też nie było inaczej. - Szukacie czegoś? - zapytał Ladazzo wymachując workiem z rośliną. - Ty draniu! - wrzasnął Piorun. - W głowie ci tylko pomysły jak nas zabić! Ladazzo się zaśmiał. - No chodźcie po chwaścika! Piorun wydał rozkaz. Cała trójka ruszyła na wroga. Ladazzo jakby tylko na to czekał. Pstryknął palcami. Cała trójka poczuła się osłabiona. Przestali się ruszać. Padli na ziemię. Plusztony przestały działać... Rozdział 8 Najmniej oczekiwany bohater Ladazzo się śmiał. - Całe wasze Pluszakowo w tej chwili tak pada, hahaha! - I po co ci to.... - mruknął Piorun i całkowicie przestał się ruszać. *** Skrill leciał właśnie powiedzieć Ladazzo'u, że odchodzi kiedy zobaczył przyjaciół leżących na ziemi. - O nie!! - krzyknął i zleciał w dół. - Co ty im zrobiłeś??!! - oburzył się patrząc złowrogo na Ladazzo'a. - I tak ci nie zdążę powiedzieć bo zaraz padniesz tak jak oni - Ladazzo pstryknął palcami. Nagle zebrały się czarne chmury. Pstryknął drugi raz. Pojawiły się błyskawice. Pstryknął po raz kolejny. Skrill nadał stał i na niego patrzył. Wszędzie, a zwłaszcza obok niego było pełno błyskawic. - Co? - zdziwił się Ladazzo. Ledwo zdążył to wypowiedzieć a już leżał na ziemi a na jego brzuchu siedział Skrill. - Jak to? - Wiesz mój drogi, powiem ci tak. Ja nie mam Plusztona. - Tego nie przewidziałem. Figurki tak mogą?! - Nie, ale ja nie przeszedłem jeszcze tej operacji. - Skrill poraził Ladazzo'a prądem. - Teraz grzecznie oddasz mi roślinkę, jasne? Ladazzo kiwnął głową. Skrill wziął worek i już odlatywał, kiedy Ladazzo rzucił w niego liną z kamieniami na końcu (tym co np. Dagur rzucił w Szczerbatka w "Noc i wrzask") i związał Skrill'owi skrzydła. Smok padł na ziemię i upuścił worek. Błyskawicami spalił liny i zacząć strzelać we wroga błyskawicami. Ladazzo uderzył w ścianę i zemdlał. Skrill szybko wykopał dziurę i wsadził roślinę. Znów zaczęła działać. Szczerbatek, Piorun i Thunder zaczęli się ruszać. Szczerbatek popatrzył na Skrill'a. - Skrill, ja... - zaczął. - Spoko, wybaczam ci - i oboje się przytulili. Ladazzo się ocknął i wstał. Cała czwórka stanęła i była gotowa do ataku. - Myślicie, że boję się zabawek? Wszyscy zaczęli atakować Ladazzo'a ze wszystkich stron. Machnał ręką i trafił wszystkich oprócz Skrill'a. Skrill poraził go prądem, ale to nic nie dało. Wróg uderzył go tak, że kiedy walnął w ścianę, posypały się kamienie. - Skrill! - Szczerbatek strzelał w Ladazza raz po ra tak, że wróg opadł z sił. Thunder skoczył na jedną z jego maszyn. Był dobry z informatyki i szybko ją opanował. Strzelił w wroga dziwnym zielonym promieniem, który zmniejszył go do rozmiarów motyla. Kiedy z tej perspektywy spojrzał na zabawki, które wydawały mu się ogromne, zrozumiał, że jest strasznie słaby i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie. Szczerbatek, Piorun i Thunder się roześmiali. Skrill jednak dalej leżał obok ściany. Jedno ze skrzydeł miał przygniecione kamieniem. Pluszaki zabrały jego i roślinę do Pluszakowa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania